Meet The Williamson's
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Its finally Christmas at Anubis house and families are coming for the holiday. Eddie was very excited to meet Patricia's parents and was convinced they would love him. Patricia on the other hand was a bit nervous and worried that they would disapprove. Will her bad energy end up worrying him too? (This is for @Got2LiveItBigTime Merry Christmas!)


**Meet the Williamson's **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Happy holidays! I haven't been on in a while! Merry Christmas to Got2LiveItBigTime this is your secret Santa gift! I was so glad when I got you for a secret Santa because your also one of my good friends on Instagram! Your Anubisfandom5 and I'm Yacker_Weasel_Peddie so I'm so happy hope you enjoy this story love ya bye!**

**Eddie's POV**

"Yacker, when are your parents coming again?" I asked walking in-uninvited- into her room.

"At 8:00 Eddie, we're just having dinner with them." She replied and gesturing me to sit down on her bed.

We laid on the bed for a few minutes in silence. I was slightly stroking Patricia's hair with her head in my lap. I could tell by the way she called me Eddie that she was not happy.

"What's wrong sunshine?" Patricia pulled her head up. "Nothing's wrong." She lied.

"Patricia?" I asked again, being serious this time.

"Fine! She admitted. I'm worried."

"Why? There's nothing to worry about." I assured her. But not very sure myself.

"It's just, I don't know it's... what if my parents don't approve of the 'you know what'!" Patricia whined and here's something I've never seen Patricia do...she started crying.

I pulled her on to my lap and let her cry into my chest. Hoping that being with me could cheer her up.

"What if they don't approve?" Patricia asked again.

"So what they don't approve! I'll still love you, they can't keep me away!" I replied, I'm not going to let two adults I've just met keep me from the one.

"Maybe your right, and hay maybe they will adore you!" Patricia said smiling.

"Well I am adorable!" I replied jumping on top of Patricia and tickling her.

"Stop! AHH! STOP WEASEL!" She screamed she could hardly breathe when I stopped. But I only stopped because Joy had come and started tickling me.

"No one hurts my best friend!" Joy shouted and had Patricia get in on the action. I was practically dying when they jumped off me.

"Ok well I'm going to get ready for the 'you know what' bye Patricia." I gave Patricia a quick peck on the lips and went to my room.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>"So why was my best friend crying?" Joy asked when Eddie left.<p>

"We were just talking about how my parents are coming for dinner. I'm fine though, I'm sure my parents will love Eddie.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Eddie's POV**

"What if her parents hate me!" I shouted. I was pacing back and forth deciding what to do about the diner. Fabian was there and he was helping me get my suit and tie perfect.

"Stop worrying you're going to be fine! You were confident an hour ago!" Fabian reminded me.

"Well that was before Yacker started talking to me about how nervous I should be! I mean so many things could go wrong. They could hate me and make Yacker and I break up, they could make Patricia move away! They could- "

"They could love you and give you a Patricia their blessing. Stop worrying so much you'll get pimples!" Fabian smirked. "Don't sweat it you're a great guy and any girls parents would be lucky to see their girl date a guy like you, you'll be great!"

"Thanks Fabian I guess you're right. Time to get my swagger on!" I spiked my hair up like I always do, and put on some cologne. I put on the dressiest shoes I owned and walked out to the common room to wait for Patricia.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>I was putting on my shoes when the clock rang 7:30. It was time to go. I didn't think anyone could get any more nervous than me until I saw Eddie. He was sweating like crazy, and under his arms were worse.<p>

"Uh...Eddie, sweetie. I hate to break it to you but you're sweating. A lot."

"Oh...Umm...I...Ugh. Patricia I'm sorry. I want this dinner to go perfectly since its your parents and they have to like me if well you know." Eddie wasn't looking so hot.

"I know but we have to tell them, and they have to meet you! Let's just make the best of it and pretend we're just on a normal date!" I smiled and pointed to the washroom. "But do me a favor and freshen up, you look like you just took a shower on everything but your hair."

When we had got to the restaurant my parents haven't arrived yet so we decided to get the table. We had the waiter get four seats, one for mom, one for dad and two for Eddie and I. We sat at our seats looking at the menus and waiting for our guests.

"Here they come!" I whispered to Eddie when she saw them coming. I felt it suddenly get really hot.

"Mom! Dad! Piper?! What is Piper doing here?" I shouted.

"Well we had to pick her up from her music school earlier than expected for winter break so we brought her here!" Patricia's mom explained.

"Hey sis." Piper said but she looked uneasy, she was still in what looked like her school uniform.

"Of course! Of course you brought her! When is she not more important than me, oh wait she always is! I should have known you wouldn't be here for me and only me!" I was close to tears and Eddie must have seen it because he pulled me closer.

"Honey it was not planned I'm really sorry. Now who's your friend?" My dad finished.

Eddie got up and introduced himself. "Hi sir I'm Edison Miller, but your can call me Eddie its very nice to meet you." He did the same with my sister and my mom.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Eddie and your Patricia's-"

"Boyfriend." I finished for my mom.

"Right boyfriend." She said and smile while they all sat down, and my sister gave me a thumbs up while pulling up a chair.

"So Eddie how long have Patricia and you been dating?" Piper asked.

"We've been dating for about 2 and a half years now." I replied and smiled. I think I was doing great and I had Yackers hand under the table to help.

"Oh really? Wow! How come we're now hearing about this, Patricia?" My dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well because we're getting serious, and I thought it was perfect timing to talk to you guys about it. Oh and I have some news!" I rambled on.

"Oh and what is the news?" My mom asked looking worried. I was about to answer when the waiter came and took our order first, that gave me some time to think about how I'm going to say this. But they would never listen, I needed to talk to Piper.

Um excuse me I need to go to the Lady's room, Piper why don't you come with? I said hinting that if she doesn't I will kill her.

"Oh ok sure!" She replied giving me a weird look while both of us got up.

"Wait!" Eddie said looking panicked. "What about me?"

"Um just don't panic make small talk you'll be fine I won't be gone long." I whispered in his ear. I then gave him a quick peck and left to the bathroom with piper.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**In the Bathroom Patricia's POV**

Patricia! Piper said when we got into the washroom. "Why did you drag me in here? Your pour boyfriend is out there alone!"

"I know it's just I wanted to tell you the news before I told mom and dad." I swallowed. I'm...

"Are you pregnant?!" Piper interrupted.

"What NO!" I shouted. 'Why would you think that?"

"Umm no reason carry on."

"Ok well... I'm engaged." I closed my eyes and waited for her to scream and yell at me. But all she did was squeal!

"PATRICIA! That's amazing!" Did Eddie propose?"

I nodded. "Yep I proposed last week. I said yes. I told you first because when I tell mom and dad I wanted someone to back me up. You know besides Eddie."

"Don't worry sis I got your back." Piper promised and hugged me really tight then together we walked back to the table.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Eddie's POV (Girls Are In Washroom)**

Of course Patricia left me with her parents alone. Let's see how this ends.

"So Eddie where do you see this relationship going?" Patricia's Mom asked me.

"Well I love your daughter, and I will always love her. Wherever this relationship goes I'm going with it. No matter how long it takes." I smiled and my future parents in law and see they did not smile back.

"Well you see Edison that's not needed. You see Patricia needs a man that won't leave her for a better one. She also needs a man who can actually get a job and someone who actually loves her." Patricia's Dad replied. Which got me mad.

"Um I beg your pardon?" I said stalling the time till the girls get back.

"You heard me, I think you're just another playboy. You will leave Patricia when someone better comes alone and you know it." Ok that was the last straw I'm getting up.

I jumped out of my chair ready to hit. "Excuse me sir but I love Patricia more than any of you ever have shown her. I'm not a playboy, and I can't leave Patricia for someone better because there is no one better! So you should get your facts right." Apparently Patricia heard that because she came running to me and kissed me hard on the lips. I openly kissed back with just as much force and letting go to smirk at her. She smiled.

"Eddie did you really mean that?" She asked me.

"Of course Patricia! I love you know matter what your parents think. Oh and by the by the way...they hate me." Patricia looked in her parent's direction and they smiled. Ha not so powerful now!

"How dare you yell at my boyfriend like that? I don't care if you hate him because these two and a half years have been the best I've ever had! And if you guys can't see that I love him enough then maybe this will show you." Patricia got up on her chair, with my help of course and said what I've always wanted her to say.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Patricia yelled and then looked at her parents. "And I don't care what you think."

I helped her get down and then kissed her again. "Thank you." I said to her.

"No thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

Then we walked out of the restaurant holding hands with Patricia's parents yelling for us to come back.

"See I told you it would be alright!" I laughed.

"Yep who cares what my parents think all that matters is that were together!"

So we rode off in our limo back to the house. Admiring the diamond ring I got Patricia the whole way back.

**I hope you enjoyed that merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year!**

**Love, Peddiemiller101! ;)**


End file.
